Voiceless Expressions
by Royale Star
Summary: USUK - We would not speak to one another but silently we have already done the usual exchange of apologies


Something short again, grammar and spelling failures here and there

I OWN NOTHING; also done in Arthur's POV

xxXxxXxxXxx

We continued to berate each other in front of the other nations during the usual world conferences; solemnly disagreeing with each other on trivial things, without utterly hating one another. When the usual argument escalated to a world level, the host would call for a short break to ease some of the tension.

During this time, you would oddly sit by me; bringing your chosen dish to dine in which sickens me to believe that everyday you would prefer to devour that sad excuse of a meal. We would not speak to one another but silently we have already done the usual exchange of apologies.

You would smile. _Hey, I'm sorry 'bout that._

I would scowl. _It's truly alright; it was your turn to speak._

Then a pregnant pause would ensue before some of the other nations would invite themselves to our table but you never moved from your spot beside me. It makes me feel quite jubilant as you remain by my side; not that I would mind eating alone. Of course like any other break time, we proceed in enjoying our meals or more on you delving on yourself being heroic as the others listen and I would simply scowl and glare.

Soon the host would finally call all the participants of the meeting back to the main room. We would both get up and give each other one last glance before heading to the main room.

Your opinions always seem to sound so useless, trivial, unethical and practically impossible yet I understand your purpose of that statement; to lighten the mood of everyone, because without a calm mind only turbulent thoughts would arise. I can see through your joyful gaze that you truly want to guide the world towards our millennium goals and development.

The conference would end with little to no improvement due to unstoppable mini arguments most of the nations would get into; including ourselves.

I quickly start to gather my paperwork as the other nations soon filter out of the main room. I would find myself alone and last to leave, I don't really mind it just to make sure I did not leave anything important and waste plenty of money on another plane trip.

But today I was not as alone as I first perceived.

You would stand in front of the main doorway of the meeting room, defiant and obviously proud as you block my only option to leave the premises. I wondered vaguely what could be your ulterior motive for such a daft move.

You would grin. _How 'bout a short trip to McDonalds?_

My scowl would deepen and my eyebrows furrowed. _Is that all you could think of?_

You would then pull of that adorable and impossible to resist kicked puppy dog look and to my own dismay, I would agree.

You would proceed to drag me out on the busy streets of wherever the meeting was held with that victorious grin etched on your expression while a frown would be marked on mine.

I'm not really fond of the establishment that seems to blemish the whole word, but for you, maybe I'll just be a tad bit more patient. Stretching my patience was one of the many wonders that I could not even manage to find out how I could even initiate it. For some reason though, you manage to catch my discomfort (perhaps I was glaring at the cashier to much to the point the young lady paled like a ghost) and quickly just ordered a take out.

We both head back to the temporary hotel we were staying and by sheer luck, manage to elude the rain before it gave a huge downpour. I was about to turn towards my room when you insisted to eat together (by 'insisting' I meant him dragging and pulling me against my will in your hotel room).

As we entered the confines of your room, you quickly made yourself comfortable and simply tossed your shoes near the doorway, loosening your neck tie and sitting on the couch all the while savoring your meal. I made myself comfortable in a better and organized way compared to you.

Yet somehow, I ended up seating beside you, watching-no, observing the way you devour that heart attack in a bun. You sudden stop from eating and turned to look at me. I felt my face heat up at how close you were but I know what you'll say next.

You would pout. _You haven't touched your happy meal._

I would stare directly at those pair of azure eyes while frowning. _Do I look happy?_

Maybe that wasn't the best reply I have gave today, for I found myself laughing uncontrollably as you commenced your mission to make me 'happy' by tickling my sides. I quickly surrendered to your barraged of attacks but I noticed that you did halt from making any more advances and simply stayed on top of me which only made me feel more flustered and yet slightly more relaxed after that fiasco.

I would smile.

You would lay your lips on mine.


End file.
